A day of secrets and lies
by Ejes
Summary: While it is quite obvious Xion and Axel are keeping something from Roxas, they keep pretending all is fine - much to the boy's worries. What could he possibly have done wrong? One shot, Secret Santa 2019


_**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I have one very last present to deliver, a bit late, but a present nonetheless. Merry Christmas (and a wonderful new year) to all of you, and especially to ****StarIllumi, whom I was this year's Secret Santa! Hope you will enjoy!**_

* * *

Roxas, Axel and Xion had promised one thing, now that they were all back together. Only one, tiny, little thing : no more secret. Keepings things from one another had caused them all so much pain, and they didn't want to live that again. And yet, Roxas was pretty certain now that they both were hiding something, and he felt really uneasy about this.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked Xion, who just waved at him as she rushed somewhere else.

"Of course not, Roxas. You're amazing! I'm a bit busy, talk to you later?"

"Axel, if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?" he asked Axel who was carrying huge boxes and avoided his gaze.

"Roxas, Roxas, you're my best best friend! If anything was wrong, I wouldn't just tell you, we'd solve it together!"

This answer didn't quite satisfy Roxas, who was left alone in the middle of Twilight Town. What if he _really_ did something wrong, something so embarrassing his friends refused to tell him? Even without knowing, he still felt horrible. He had spent most of his life working for the Organization, and would now and then do things he believed _normal_, only to be told that normal people didn't do that. For instance, he learnt that it was expected to reply to someone asking you how you were, and instead of staring at them for a couple of seconds before leaving. That was how everyone would respond, back when he still wore the coat.

What offense could he have caused this time? Did he insult someone without knowing it? For Axel and Xion to be ashamed, it must have been something big. Maybe something in his attire? Could Crocs-and-Socks be something terrible? Or wearing sunglasses indoor? He had no idea, and tried to look at people around, to see if they were wearing similar things.

Unfortunately, the town was pretty quiet today, and there wasn't a soul around. Summer holidays were coming to an end, and even Hayner, Pence and Olette had said they were too busy with their homeworks to do something with him today, with many apologies. This time, Roxas had no homework to do - he wasn't exactly going to school, unless Master Yen Sid's long frowning lectures were considered "school". He was also training with Axel, Xion, Kairi, and even Saïx - he had troubles calling anyone their _somebody's_ name, especially when Xion and him didn't have one - under Merlin's supervision, but the old wizard was gone for a few days in Radiant Garden and training was cancelled until further notice. Merlin's classes were always a bit weird, furniture would start literally flying, and the old man would tell them to 'do their thing' and then leave. Roxas was lucky Axel taught him he was supposed to practise his spells on it or he would never have guessed.

But now, with no friend, no class, no one, Roxas felt incredibly alone, and sad. He wished he could correct any mistake he had done, but without anyone to tell him, how was he supposed to guess? He kicked a stone, that was sent flying into a window, cracking it. He gasped, horrified. Another mistake for him. No wonder no one wanted to spend time with him.

"Roxas? Do you mind- Wait, are you okay?"

Xion was looking at him, concern painted all over her face. Roxas tried to offer her a comforting smile, but his shoulders slumped down and he couldn't pretend. He shook his head.

"I need to know, Xion. What did I do?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Axel and you, you've been avoiding me all day. And even before that, there's something you're not telling me. Whatever I did, I want to set things right, Xion, so please, tell me!"

He was feeling really miserable, but Xion chuckled, taking his hand.

"I'm really sorry we made you feel that way. We should have noticed you were sad… But I promise, Roxas, that we kept something secret for a good reason." She grinned at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She wouldn't do that if she was mad at him, he thought, and he felt a bit warmer. "Would you mind following me? There's something I would like you to see."

He nodded, trying to feel better. She wasn't mad at him. And she implied Axel wasn't, either. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't do anything wrong!

She dragged him through the streets they were knowing by heart now, all the way to a house he knew as much as the one he lived in : that was the house Axel and Saïx occupied on the days they were in Traverse Town.

"You want me to see… Axel?" He tried to guess, confused.

"Something like that," she laughed, and she pushed the door.

The house looked empty, as far as he could tell from the hallway. He turned back to Xion, who smiled and gently pushed him forwards, right into the living room.

"SURPRIIIISE!" A million voices (according to Roxas's eardrums) shouted. The room wasn't so empty anymore, people jumping from behind the table, the chairs, the sofa. Roxas knew every one of these people smiling at him. The nice old lady from the ice-cream shop, and her younger apprentice. The Struggle Tournament organiser. Even the terrible quatuor, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu and Rai, were there, and they didn't look as mischievous as they used to. And, of course, here were also more familiar faces, Hayner, Pence, Olette, but also Axel, Saïx, and even Naminé was there. Roxas stared at them all, then at Xion, even more confused. She smiled, but it was Axel who explained.

"Today marks the first anniversary of your comeback, _buuut_ also the second anniversary of your birth! We thought you deserved a little party, as a token of gratitude to the best friend I ever had!" Saïx cleared his throat and Axel laughed. "Ex-aequo with a few others, but a best friend anyway! Happy birthday, Roxas!"

Roxas took a few steps forward, walking to his friends, to all the people he loved.

"They say you are turning two and I don't quite understand that, but happy birthday, loser. You make a worthy opponent, I'll give you that." If even Seifer was praising him, then Roxas was the happiest boy in the worlds. He threw his arms around Axel, who grabbed him and made him spin.

"If you want to know a few more birthdays, I'll gladly tell you. Xion's next week, so don't forget about her or she'll kick you."

"I won't forget. Never again", Roxas said with a smile, before Xion joined the hug.

"There's cake, and everyone bought presents, and if you wish something to drink-"

"Xion," he interrupted her, "thank you. Thank you for everything. I was stupid of doubting you guys, and I…"

He felt Axel's hand on his head, ruffling his hair until it was just a mess of blonde lock. "Self trust issues is something we're all dealing with, so don't be too harsh on yourself, Rox. I also beg of you to never ever wear Crocs with socks. Please. Just don't."

"Axel!" Xion gasped, rolling her eyes. "I thought you promised to let him wear whatever he wanted?"

"So you both knew it looked bad… and you didn't…"

Xion glared at Axel, who hugged Roxas tighter.

"You know what? You're rocking that style, Roxas. You're rocking it so much that starting tomorrow, I'll also be wearing Crocs with socks. You're a fashion genius. So please don't be mad, and have some cake instead, okay?"

Perhaps this was because it was the first birthday he celebrated. Perhaps this was because the cake tasted incredible. Perhaps this was because he was surrounded by all of his loved ones. Or perhaps it was just the thought of Axel wearing something he despised to make him happy. No matter the reason, this would remain Roxas's favourite birthday celebration ever, a memory he would cherish forever.

* * *

**_Once again, merry christmas and happy new year! I hope you enjoyed this present!_**


End file.
